


Swimming in a Dark Ocean

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Extra Trick, M/M, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Angel's been kissed before but never like this.





	Swimming in a Dark Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



Angel has had more than his share of kisses over the years.

He’s Warren Worthington III. Of _course_ he’s been kissed. He’s young and rich and hot, sure he’d been kissed and he’d often enjoyed it too. He knows about kisses – or thought he knew. But it’s been a long time. The only kisses in the cages came from fists and Angel hasn’t had time to think about anything as fun as kisses for a long time. He tells himself he doesn’t mind, doesn’t miss it. He’s a fighter, fighters have better things to do than think about _kisses_.

Maybe not.

When En Sabah Nur kisses him, it’s like being swallowed by darkness.

His mouth is hot and heavy and powerful, just like all the rest of him. Even though he’s not that much taller than Angel, he _feels_ taller, tall and solid and yet at the same time, strangely soft, like you could just sink into him, be enveloped by him. Angel thinks that after a while, he could be devoured by it and for a moment, he’s a little afraid of it, afraid of being totally transformed, not just his wings but all of him, all of Warren Worthington III swallowed up by the dark ocean of power contained within En Sabah Nur and left nothing but a shell ...

“Beautiful Angel,” En Sabah Nur murmurs. He traces his hand so lightly down Angel’s cheek and Angel feels tingles from it, the merest touch of everything En Sabah Nur has to offer. His hands stay gentle as he creates armour out of nothing. He looks into Angel’s eyes and Angel can see the world in them and he knows that the world is there for the taking if he just trusts ...

“Kiss me again,” he begs. He _never_ begs but he wants more, he _needs_ more ...

En Sabah Nur kisses him again and Angel lets himself be lost.


End file.
